Tim O'Leary
Tim O'Leary is one of the localization managers at Nintendo Treehouse. He has also lent his voice to the WarioWare series, being the voices for Jimmy T., Dribble, Mike, & Dr. Crygor. Games works * Mario Tennis (GBC) - Translation * Paper Mario * Dr. Mario 64 * Mario Party 3 * Advance Wars * F-Zero: Maximum Velocity * Super Mario Sunshine * Animal Crossing - Translation * Metroid Fusion * Metroid Prime - Translator/Bilingual Coordinators * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * Golden Sun: The Lost Age - Translation * WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! - Voice * Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour * Fire Emblem * Mario Kart: Double Dash‼ * WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! - Voice * Custom Robo * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures * Mario Golf: Advance Tour - Voice * Pikmin 2 * Mario Power Tennis * Metroid Prime 2: Echoes * Star Fox: Assault * Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones * Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance * Advance Wars: Dual Strike * Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time * Kirby Squeak Squad * Animal Crossing: Wild World * Chibi-Robo!: Plug Into Adventure! * New Super Mario Bros. * Star Fox: Command * Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn * Super Mario Galaxy * Advance Wars: Days of Ruin * Mario Super Sluggers * Animal Crossing: City Folk * New Play Control! Pikmin * Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon - NOA Localization Management * Rhythm Heaven - NOA Localization Management * Bird and Beans - NOA Localization Management * Fossil Fighters - NOA Localization Management * The Legendary Starfy * Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box - NOA Localization Management * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks * Endless Ocean: Blue World - NOA Localization Management * WarioWare D.I.Y. - NOA Localization Management * Super Mario Galaxy 2 - NOA Localization Management * Professor Layton and the Unwound Future - NOA Localization Management * Kirby's Epic Yarn - NOA Localization Management * Wii Play: Motion - NOA Localization Management * Star Fox 64 3D - NOA Localization Management * Kirby's Return to Dream Land - NOA Localization Management * Kirby Mass Attack - NOA Localization Management * Professor Layton and the Last Specter - NOA Localization Management * Super Mario 3D Land * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * Mario Kart 7 * Fortune Street - NOA Localization Management * Rhythm Heaven Fever - NOA Localization Management * Mario Party 9 - NOA Localization Management * Kid Icarus: Uprising - NOA Localization Management * Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir * Mario Tennis Open - NOA Localization Management * New Super Mario Bros. 2 - NOA Localization Management * Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask - NOA Localization Management * New Super Mario Bros. U - NOA Localization Management * Nintendo Land - NOA Localization Management * Brain Age: Concentration Training - NOA Localization Management * Fire Emblem: Awakening - NOA Localization Management * Game & Wario - NOA Localization Management, Voice * Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Pikmin 3 - NOA Localization Management * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team - NOA Localization Management * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD - NOA Localization Management * Wii Party U - NOA Localization Management * Mario Party: Island Tour - NOA Localization Management * Super Mario 3D World * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds - NOA Localization Management * Wii Fit U - NOA Localization Management * Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy - NOA Localization Management * Kirby: Triple Deluxe - NOA Localization Management * Mario Golf: World Tour - NOA Localization Management * Mario Kart 8 - NOA Localization Management * Tomodachi Life - NOA Localization Management * Pushmo World - NOA Localization Management * Professor Layton Vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - NOA Localization Management * Hyrule Warriors - NOA Localization Management * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U - NOA Localization Management * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D - NOA Localization Management * Kirby and the Rainbow Curse - NOA Localization Management * Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. - NOA Localization Management * Mario Party 10 - NOA Localization Management * Fossil Fighters: Frontier - NOA Localization Management * Stretchmo - NOA Localization Management * Super Mario Maker - NOA Localization Management * Yo-kai Watch - NOA Localization Management * The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes - NOA Localization Management * Yoshi's Woolly World - NOA Localization Management * Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash - NOA Localization Management * Xenoblade Chronicles X - NOA Localization Management * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam - NOA Localization Management * Yo-kai Watch 2 - NOA Localization Management * Paper Mario: Color Splash - NOA Localization Management * Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS - NOA Localization Management External Links Twitter Interviews Path of Radiance Interview with Nintendo World Report Interview with Wired Days of Ruin Interview with Gamasutra WonderCon Interview Category:Nintendo localization Category:Nintendo people